Utilisateur:Mr. Katana/Moi dans la vraie vie
Quand j'étais au Lycée Pour commencer, je vais vous parler de mes années de Lycée: On va faire court; j'ai été scolarisé donc dans un Lycée à Perpignan, le Lycée publique François Arago, qui est un bon Lycée pour ma part. http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2014/39/1411832855-06096b9e25ccc35eec0839f9150fae25.jpeg Et pour les curieux la vue de Perpignan: http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2014/39/1411832898-6a942ca649987d13a764acff3001b629.jpeg Bon l'image ci dessus est photophopée vous vous en doutez XD. Bref c'est dans ce lycée que je suis (et franchement pas trop mal niveau cour et ambiance^^). Certains d'entre vous sur ce Wiki ont dû aussi passer les épreuves du bac en 2015 (comme moi), et ont vu leurs résultats le 7 Juillet 2015, cette date fatidique et importante. Pour ma part j'ai eu la mention Bien, j'espère que pour vous ça c'est bien passé ! Mon ancienne classe Bon étant donné que ça va être chiant de vous refiler les photos de ma classe je vais vous passez une photo de mon ancienne classe quand on été en voyage à Paris (un beau bordel mais ça c'est bien passé XD): http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2014/39/1411833045-1b31acbdbd9b565b306a8ee95b76047c.jpeg (Bon un peu grand j'arrive pas à la réduire). Si vous être curieux aller sur FB et tapez lycée Arago 1es3 ou un de ces mots et vous trouverez peut être. PS: Je suis le type avec le pull gris dans la première rangée (le con qui essaie de se recoiffer XD). Ma photo en net viendra après. Moi et ma famille Bon comme tout le monde j'ai une famille (et oui je suis pas adopté XD) et j'aime bien faire des sortis avec (quand même je suis pas qu'avec mes potes). Bon voici quelques photos de moi dans ces moments là: http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2014/39/1411833163-3c04711531dba73f989b93138c7d9111.jpeg Interdiction de se moquer hein XD, je suis le type en tee shirt gris à gauche de la photo (le reste c'est ma famille^^). Bon pour les connaisseurs des musées sur la photo on est au Louvre à la galerie des glaces (ces dernières sont d'ailleurs crades quand même XD). http://image.noelshack.com/minis/2014/34/1408367197-disney-2014.png Bon faute de pouvoir l'agrandir voilà quand même une photo de moi (à gauche au premier plan. Oui je sais je suis en mode penseur mais bon on m'a photographié par surprise XD). A droite c'est ma cousine. L'endroit ? Disney land (une autre de mes cousines a insisté pour faire la maison des poupées, cette balade en petit bateau merdique où tu vois des poupées de toutes sortes -_-). Voilà faute de pouvoir mettre des images via sournoishack ça sera tout (et certains troll diront que c'est préférable XD). Ce que j'aime Bon il y a pas 10 000 trucs que j'aime je vais faire général: --> Déconner et faire le con (mais pas dans l'excès) avec mes potes --> La bouffe (la bonne) --> Les bons films et séries --> Rigoler --> Faire la fête et boire comme un trou... Festoyer XD. --> Comme tout les mecs, j'aime les filles (et oui je suis pas gay XD). Normal me diriez vous mais je préfère préciser car certains esprits mal placés me feront la réflexion qui tue XD. Pour ma part j'aime tous les styles, mais je suis plus porté sur les blondes. --> Le sport (que je pratique vous verrez après) en général Ce que j'aime pas --> Quand c'est bordélique (je suis maniaque des fois XD) --> Les gens qui me prennent la tête pour une rien (j'ai rien contre les filles mais des histoires à l'eau de rose ou autres petites histoires ça me prend la tête XD) --> La bouffe dégueue XD --> Les personnes qui se la racontent et qui sont hypocrites (généralement si la personne en face de moi est comme ça je discute pas trop longtemps avec è_é) --> Les imbéciles (mais le genre VRAIMENT attardé qui le fait exprès.) --> Le type collant ou la fille collante (le genre de personne qui te suit partout). Et oui j'ai aussi besoin de tranquillité XD. --> Les filles VRAIMENT superficielles et conne (là encore rien contre les filles mais celle que je parle sont minoritaires la plupart du temps^^). --> Les personnes qui parlent dans ton dos (je déteste ça). Je préfère qu'on vienne me dire en face les choses c'est mieux même si ça fait mal^^. Bon ça sera tout la liste serait trop longue à vous faire XD. Le sport Et oui je suis un mec qui aime le sport. Bon on va commencer par les sports que j'ai pratiqué (en club): --> Le judo (mais je suis parti tôt). Et oui prise de tête avec un gamin à l'époque (j'étais jeune à ce moment là) à qui j'ai cassé le nez (je vous l'avais dit j'ai aucune patience avec ce genre de chose). --> La natation (je suis parti aussi parce que ça me souler de faire des allés retours dans la piscine). --> Le foot (mais pas longtemps) --> Le Hand Ball (même si c'était cool j'en avais marre de ce sport^^) --> Le rugby (que je re-pratiquerai plus tard sûrement car l'ambiance est cool mais bon ça m'avait aussi gavé alors^^). Et enfin le sport que je pratique actuellement: la boxe. Et oui totalement différent de mes sports d'avant. J'en fais depuis 3 ans maintenant. Deux fois par semaine (le mardi et le vendredi) à Millas (l'ambiance est géniale là bas). J'en fait donc 4 heures en tout dans la semaine (certains me diront que c'est peu mais bon avec les cours et les sorties j'ai pas trop le temps pour les autres séances). http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2014/39/1411833344-74b196f364542fecba442564a17afa09.jpeg Voici une photo de moi et quelques potes de la boxe (bon je suis le type en gilet gris au centre en train de faire volontairement une gueule de con XD). Prière de ne pas vous moquez on l'a tous fait cette gueule merdique sur une photo, qu'on soit bourré ou non XD. En dehors de ça, j'aime aussi regarder des sports aussi à la télé tels que l'Athlétisme, le Rugby, le foot (et oui même si ancien rubgyman j'aime bien regarder les matchs de coupe du monde) et bien sûr... http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2014/39/1411833418-7dd080243a2e59734f5c7d4fb96c9d2a.jpeg LA BOXE è_é Sport que j'aime regarder à la télé (et notamment les combats Ukrainiens et Américains qui sont les meilleurs pour moi). Certes violence se conjugue avec ce sport et des fois c'est assez sanglant à voir, mais c'est spectaculaire et plein d'action (au sens littéral XD). Ceux qui se sont dit au moins une fois en regardant un match de foot "Mais battez vous au lieu de vous provoquez de loin !", et bien regardez un bon combat de boxe et vous verrez vous serez pas déçu ! Maintenant Pour les Terminales vous le savez on doit faire nos vœux pour les futures écoles/prépa/fac/autres qu'on veut faire après le bac. Au mois de Juin on a déjà les réponses normalement, si vous êtes pas sur liste d'attente. Pour ma part j'ai été admis dans la Classe Prépa que je voulais (prépa HEC), tout se passe bien. A noter que pour ceux qui envisagent un choix de Classe Prépa, la plupart de ces classes ne demandent pas une mention au bac. Donc actuellement je suis en vacances (enfin mdr), mais pas totalement. En effet, pour la rentrée, je dois lire des livres et autres manuels pour être mieux préparé pour l'an prochain (et ouais ça rigole pas). Pour vous donner la température, je dois même lire du Socrate ou des Livres de Religion, surtout du Christianisme (mais plus basé sur l'existence de Jésus)... Bref vous l'aurez compris pour ceux qui vont en classe prépa, c'est pas des études de pd mdr. Bon courage à tous pour ceux qui passent en études supérieures ! Well, this is the end of my small bonus (informations about me). I hope you have enjoyed it. On this, I salute you, SEE YOU !. Si tu veux retourner sur mon profil cliques ici: 100px|link=Utilisateur:Zoro-chin|Cliques sur l'image si tu veux retourner voir mon profil